The Price
by Anthony R Brown
Summary: All of Storybrook have returned to the Enchanted Forest. All except Emma. Emma tells Snow White she will come soon. Soon is a relative term.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"Emma won't you come with us?"

"No, I won't Mother. There's no point in asking again."

At this Snow White began to cry, just like she had for countless days. Emma drew her into an embrace.

"Don't worry, Mother. You are doing the right thing. I'll be fine."

"You have the bean, and the compass, right?"

"Yes. Yes. Anton gave me a bean. And here is the compass." Emma took it out of her pocket and showed it to Snow White.

"I wish you would come now. I don't want to be separated again."

"Mother, I promise you I'll come over. I just can't right now." Emma kissed her cheek.

At that Snow White turned away and joined the small group – Grumpy, Red and Granny. They were all who were left. Everyone else had already taken a bean portal ride to the Enchanted Forest. Emma's father had gone and come back and gone again. Emma had said her farewell to him earlier. He had cried (of course) but then had gone readily enough. _He always wanted to go back anyway_. Emma didn't begrudge him that need. After all the kingdom and its queen had been the prize of his life. He deserved to be restored to it.

No, Emma's only regret was what this would do to her mother. It would be cruel certainly, but necessary. _I guess I'm like Neal after all_. But then she reflected that that wasn't completely fair. Snow White would have her Prince Charming with her, and her many friends and subjects. Emma knew that the people of the Enchanted Forest adored Snow White. _She will rule well and fairly._ But Emma also knew that Snow White would always be sad, because Emma would not be with her.

Emma looked on as Grumpy tossed the bean. The whirlwind and pit was impressive, as always. The small party jumped in. Snow and Red were holding hands. Then it was done. The portal closed.

As Emma walked toward her car, she took the portal bean. She dropped it to the ground and stomped it with her boot, rendering it useless. Then she took out the compass, and similarly tossed it. She didn't step on it. She cast a spell than melted it completely. It could not be recovered.

When she reached her car, still the yellow bug, she paused and said the few words that activated the wardens. It should not be possible for anyone to use a portal bean to come back. And if they somehow succeeded, Emma would know of it immediately. And could take action.

As she passed the Welcome to Storybrooke sign on her way to I95, Emma said the other words and the sign disappeared. Along with the road itself. Throughout the entire world the town disappeared from maps. Storybrooke was now hidden. Only Emma out of all the people in the world could find it, let alone enter it.

It would be many years before Emma would come back.


	2. A Surprise at Court

**Chapter One – A Surprise at Court.**

The Queen and her consort were holding a celebration at court to mark the thirtieth anniversary of the re founding of their kingdom. They were in the Great Hall of the restored Summer Palace. It was a special petitioning. Their Majesties were entertaining as many petitioners as would come forward. Most had simple requests, easily granted without discussion. Theirs was a peaceful and prosperous land.

The man and women entered the hall some time after the event had begun. They entered the queue and waited patiently.

"She is so beautiful still," said the young woman. She had the darkest black hair and a very fair complexion, much like the Queen's. "But so much sadness."

"Perhaps we can take that away, today. Or at least start to." replied the young man whose familiar attitude toward the woman hinted that they were either spouses or siblings. His hair was of a striking blond shade, and he had an athletic build. Both appeared to be in their mid twenties.

The guardians scattered around the room noticed them, of course. None recognized them, which was puzzling. Strangers were still rare. Only thirty years had passed since everyone had returned from the Storybrooke. These two were young enough to have been born afterward, but, still, those entrusted with the safety of the royal family knew almost everyone in the kingdom.

One protector, in particular, took special notice of the pair. She was a raven haired tall woman with only a few streaks of gray. Her attire was leather and fur, but with a red tint to everything. She occupied her regular position on the throne dais, but slightly off to one side. She had only one weapon, a dagger holstered at her waist. The unknown petitioners grabbed her attention. Her exquisite danger sense was quiet; they seemed to present no threat. But they seemed so familiar to her. She couldn't take her eyes off them. She strained to overhear their conversation, but couldn't make it out. They were speaking very softly, as if they knew how well she could hear.

As she concentrated on the pair of newcomers, this protector, whom everyone called Red, became convinced that she should know them or of them. _They are so familiar; I must know their parents_. Red could not take her eyes off the man. She knew someone who looked just like him, or at least she had known a woman who could have been his mother, once upon a time. But that was impossible. Thirty years impossible.

Movement from the other side of the dais broke Red's focus on the petitioners. Prince Henry, who normally held himself like a statue during court, had given a little start. He was also concentrating on the newcomers. Then it clicked. Red knew who the young man had to be, who was his mother. She now could see the necklace that the woman wore. _Yes, yes there it is_. And the valise that the man carried was embossed with a symbol, the same as the pendant on his sister's necklace. A wave of dread, astonishment, wonder, and who knew what other emotions passed over her. She put her hand on the dagger and almost spoke. But went no further. _What would I say?_

Red's reactions did not go unnoticed. The other guardians watched her. They poised for action. But none moved. Red always knew danger before anyone else. And she was the primary protector. The seven simply waited, poised for action.

The young people came at last to the front of the line and together stepped forward. The hall had gone completely silent, as more and more people fixed on the pair. They knelt, which very few people did. Their Majesties were famous for the familiarity they permitted from their subjects. Yet kneeling was still a sign of great respect.

"On what matter do you petition Us," said Snow White as She rose. Although She said the same to all petitioners, Her voice showed no boredom or fatigue.

"Your Majesty, we do not petition, rather we bring dispatches from a far off land," replied the young man with a clear and strong voice.

When the Queen seemed taken aback by this unusual response, Her consort intervened. "Who the hell are you, and what land do you speak of?" The prince was renown for his direct manner.

The young woman answered him. This was by design.

"Sir, I will answer the first question, and then, you will know, yourself, the answer to the second." She paused briefly, and, then began again. "My name is Eva, and this is my brother Leopold. We have the great honor to be your grandchildren."

There was a moment of complete silence. Then it seemed that everyone in the hall spoke at once. Snow White swayed and looked as if to faint. But the woman protector rushed to Her side with inhuman speed and held Her upright. Snow White turned Her face to Her friend with a look of inquiry on it. Her friend gave a slight nod, and helped the Queen retake Her seat. Then Red stepped forward and commanded, "Clear the hall." To a short man standing just below the dais she said, "Only the council. No one else."


	3. The Council

**Chapter 2 – The Council**

They entire party had moved to another room. Eva understood that it was where the council met. Probably the same room where they had met before the Curse. Red, for that was who she was, of course, had indicated two seats for them off to the side, but Eva, followed by Leo had gone right to the round table and commandeered seat_s. Let some dwarfs sit on the side_. Red made to protest but the prince made a gesture of no matter; she just went to her own seat. Eva noticed that there was no older woman sitting beside Red.

David started the meeting. "First let's get those letters you have." Leo placed a large briefcase on the table before him. All could see it was of modern manufacture, with a little camouflage to make it seem a local valise. It was marked, clearly when examined up close, with a circle containing a swan. David remembered the symbol. He had seen it around his daughter's neck many times.

The case was filled completely. Leo took out two large envelopes. Rising from his seat he made his way to his grandparents. Bowing respectfully he handed one to the Queen and the other to David. Snow White took Hers with a shaky hand, and couldn't seem to open it. Leo steadied Her hand and together they opened it. David already had the contents of his before him. Pictures and pictures and more pictures, and many typed pages. Snow White turned to the last page of Hers. When She saw the handwritten sentences and the signature, She began to sob. Leo returned to his seat.

When he took out the next, he turned to the man opposite him at the table. The man was scowling. Eva took the envelope and carried it around.

"Our mother sends her love, brother," she said to Henry. "I am very happy to meet you, too." Henry snatched the letter from her rather abruptly and did not reply. The scowl never left his face.

Shortly, the contents were distributed. One remained. Leo said to Red. "There is one here for Granny." Red shook her head. "Mother will be very sad to hear that. As are Eva and I." To the entire group, "Would you like to read them first, or do you wish for us to answer you questions now."

The Queen spoke, "Only this Leopold. Is Emma happy?"

Eva answered. "You ask the hardest question don't you, Grandmother? I don't honestly know. Many times she seems quite happy. But there are those times when she had been very sad. I used to ask her why when I was little. She never really said, but usually she was looking at a picture of You when she was like that. I know she has missed You and Grandfather terribly."

David said, "Do you know why she stayed away?"

Leo replied, "Yes, at least I think so. I believe she has something to say about that in your letters."

As the members started to read their dispatches, Henry said angrily. "Is there nothing for you to tell me?" The others looked up startled by the outburst.

"Henry!" said Snow White.

"Grandmother, let me," said Eva. "Prince Henry, Mother will spend as much time with you as you want when she comes. Its all in your letter. Please read it." Henry did not speak, but he still looked upset.

Eva and Leopold rose and went over to a table where some refreshments had been laid out. Leopold poured a large glass of water for himself and his sister. "I'm so thirsty, Ev." "Me too." "How do you think it's going?"

"She told us to expect it, of course, but I still don't like Henry's reaction." Eva said. "I don't think I'm going to like him."

"Give it some time. They've all had a great shock. I'm sure Snow White never thought She would hear from Mother again. Mother says her relationship with Henry had taken a downward turn when Henry found out that Baelfire was his father. It's unreasonable to expect any change since they've been cut off from Mother for thirty years."

"None of them are going to be happy about that," replied Eva. "I know I'd been upset if I was in their shoes."

"You're too dainty to wear any of their shoes," Leo teased.

"I could wear Grandmother's shoes," she retorted.

"You do look remarkably like her, but there are some differences. I on the other hand look like no one."

"Silly, you look like Mother. I know that Snow White has already noticed that."


	4. Chapter 3 - En Famile

**Chapter 3 – En Famile.**

It was just family, although two hours before some had been unknown. They were in private quarters now. Servants had brought food, but no one would do more than pick at it. Leo had tried a little joke.

"Is any of this chimera?"

It elicited no laughs. _It's going to be that kind of party, is it?_

Snow White said, "In addition to you two, I have another unknown grandchild?"

Eva replied, "Yes, Ruth. She's just twelve, but it took all of Mother's authority to prevent her from coming with us." Eva noticed David's reaction at the name. "Ruth, like Leo here takes after Mother."

"Emma may not know this, but she resembles my mother, Ruth," David said.

"I'm sure Emma knows, Charming. Emma never did anything haphazardly." She paused, then continued. "In fact, she must have known, but I don't know how."

When everyone seem to miss Her meaning, Snow White said, "Why, Eva is the spitting image of my mother, whose name was Eva, of course."

Continuing with Her puzzled tone, "No one except me could have known what my mother looked like... Well Cora did. But Cora along with the others is gone. I have no portrait of her, just my own memories."

"Mother probably just wanted to honor her grandmother by using her name for me," said Eva.

"Well, whatever her reason, I'm glad you are Eva," said Snow White with a broad smile.

Eva felt an amazing warmth when Snow White said her name. _Mother was right. Grandmother has such a power of love_.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this 'Kumbaya' moment, but what's all this about coming here to rid the realm of magic?" Henry put in.

"Mother believes that magic is the root of the corruption in all realms. Its use inevitably leads to evil. The only way to prevent further evil is to remove all magic from all realms," Leopold explained.

"This and other realms have always been magical. It is natural that they continue to be so," countered Henry.

"Yet look at all the evil that has come from magic. Look no further than this room. This entire family was sundered by magic, both Regina's and Gold's. Not to mention the kingdom and all its people."

Henry grew visibly angry, "What gives you the right to speak of 'family' with us. We've been here for thirty years with no communication whatever. All our efforts to go back and find Mother thwarted. She washed her hands of us … of me." The angry tone did not reach these last words. They were said very softly.

Snow White said, "Henry, you must not think of Emma's actions as a punishment to you. Only a great sense of duty could have motivated her. She lied to me, also. We need to understand why she did this." The Queen and grandmother looked on the others in the room. "Of course Eva and Leopold are family. Our family has been separated many times before, but we always find each other. We endure."

"I didn't know Emma, or Charming for that matter, for 28 years. I didn't know that you, Henry, were my flesh and blood, either." She paused as She surely recalled those years of loneliness. "The fact that I haven't known of Eva or Leopold for …" Snow White looked at Eva. Eva said, "twenty six." Snow White resumed, "twenty six years doesn't make them any less my family."

Snow White addressed the twins, because that's what they clearly were, directly, "I am so overjoyed to learn of you two, and to make your acquaintance." She smiled broadly. "And to learn that not only is Emma still alive, but that she has prospered."

Prince Charming saw his wife smile as she had not for thirty years. That alone would have made him welcome the newcomers with open arms. He could almost see the sadness flying away from his beloved Snow. "Can you tell us when Emma is coming?"

"Soon. We will know at least one day in advance," said Leo. "Yes, we have a means of communication," he said in response to the unspoken question. "Mother has embargoed us from telling you more."

"Then we will use the time to learn everything we can of you, my dears," said the Queen.


End file.
